cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Pacific Order
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: New Pacific Order Category: History category:Red team alliances ' |- | align=center colspan=2 | NPO Slogan: ''Peace, Strength, Prosperity |- |'Founded' || January 27, 2006 |- |'Capital' || Francograd |- |'Emperor' || TrotskysRevenge |- |- |'Government' || Francoist Military Order |- |'Strength' || Approximately 11,000,000 |} News :Main article: NPO News - Magnum T. Gundraw (User: Chaosman), NPO Wiki Editor May: *NPO fights VE in the Green Civil War *RHG becomes NPO Protectorate. *Genmay joins the World Unity Treaty. *CIS is ejected from the World Unity Treaty. *Nordreich withdraws from the World Unity Treaty. *NPO-ULN Friendship Pact is Formed. *The Alaskan Border Patrol surrenders and becomes an NPO Protectorate. Government and Politics Alliance Leadership Emperor *'Emperor TrotskysRevenge, the Divine Bovine Overlord of the New Pacific Order, Moo-Cows with Guns' Imperial Agents *Commandante of the Armed Forces of the Order- Ivan Moldavi *Deputy Commandante- Anthony *Standartenfuhrer- Dilber *Imperial Regent- Bakunin's Dream *Imperial Counselor- Vladimir *Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs- Philosopher *Internal Affairs- Koona, Mary the Fantabulous *Economic Affairs- Afslaviskatania, Frawley *News and Propaganda- Sir Paul, Xhadam Council Pacifica *Hawk_11 *noob5 *New Reverie *Sir Donald R. Deamon *Abaddonis *Tezcatlipoca Red Team Senators *TrotskysRevenge *Bakunin's Dream *Frawley Charter :Main article: NPO Charter The Charter of the NPO defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments in the NPO. International Agreements and Alliances •The Initiative Enemies of the State With the end of GWIII the slate is mostly wiped clean, however the following are still targets to Pacifica. *Those claiming the AA of disbanded enemies who neglected to surrender, such as /b/, LUE, NAAC, and VE are current targets and should be considered enemies of the Order. *The Eternal Wars on Fark and The Empire are still in progress, with no signs of ending. All nations with those AA's are targets and considered enemies of the Order. *GATO and Legion violators of the surrender terms are current targets and are treated as enemies of the Order. Economy Economic Affairs Imperial Agents: • Afslaviskatania • Frawley Infrastructure Bank The Imperial Bank distributed over $645 million in aid tow allies during the aftermath of the Second Great War. In addition to to the $350 Million Distributed by the the Bank during the Third Great War to allies, and the $150 Million worth of internal aid, the post war NPO self-rebuilding effort clocked up $460 Million, with another $300 Million to be distributed shortly. Followed by large scale loans and Aid to allies. Culture History Francos Spain! See the Pacifica Monogatari for the entire history of the Order. Music Pictures This month's Wiki Pacifica picture: Pan-Pacific News News and Propaganda Imperial Agents: • Sir Paul • Cuatela Military Military Command Commandante and Deputy Commandante: •Ivan Moldavi-Commandante •Anthony-Deputy Commandante Brigadier Generals: • Chron Majors: • Sir William Captains: • Seerow Battalion Lieutenants: • Alpha-tamerlane • Beta-Gerry • Gamma-Llednar • Delta-Shodemofi • Epsilon-kam00zy • Zeta-Mely Ranen • Theta-njndirish • Omega-Cybolt Military Information The Pacifican Military is widely seen as the strongest in the Cyberverse and is unparalleled in size and power. Its quality and quantity are only further strengthened by the complex banking system of the Order. The NPO's War Machine has ravaged many alliances and has yet to truly face defeat. Many have tried to mimic the success of the Pacific Army, but none have succeeded or even come close to the might that is the Military of the New Pacific Order. Wars First Arctic War Citrus War ICSN Debacle Second Arctic War The Great War Second Great War Third Great War The Alaskan Folly Green Civil War Current Treaties *The Dove Doctrine: Non-Aggression Pact - NPO & GATO - Cancelled *The Proletariat Pact: Non-Aggression Pact - NPO & Legion - Cancelled *The Unity Covenant: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GATO - Cancelled *The Imperial Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Legion - Cancelled *The Ordinance of Order: Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO & NpO - Replaced by The "Let's be Drinking Buddies!" Doctrine *The Roundtable Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GGA - Replaced by The World Unity Treaty *The "Let's be Drinking Buddies!" Doctrine: Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO, NpO, & GOONS - Replaced by The World Unity Treaty *The Christmas Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & VE - Cancelled *The Paradox & Order MDP: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & TOP - Replaced by the World Unity Treaty *The World Unity Treaty - Advanced Treaty - The Initiative - Active *The NPO and MHA Mutual Defense Pact - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & MHA - Active *The New Kids on the Block Pact - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GDA - Active *The Long Lost Brothers Treaty - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Illuminati - Active *The NPO-GenMay MDP - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Genmay - Replaced by The World Unity Treaty *NPO & ULN Friendship Pact - Friendship Pact - NPO & ULN - Active *The Highlands Pact - Protectorate Pact - NPO & RHG - Active External links * New Pacific Order Forum * New Pacific Order Website